PTL 1 discloses a technique in which a burden on an operator of a terminal is considered concerning asset management related to information processing or a software distribution function. PTL 1 discloses a software update system of reducing a burden on a user (an operator of a terminal), and a software update frequency is adjusted based on a frequency of use from a use state of software for each user.